


Dark Hearts - Short Version

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: There’s a new Dark One in the Enchanted Forest to guide the young Regina. But nothing is as it seems. The past could change the future, or maybe it’s the contrary.SwanQueen what if with hints at the sixth season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short version of Dark Hearts. We just couldn’t wait anymore, so we chose to publish it now. It’s gonna be a complete version, so if you want to read the extended one but you don’t want spoilers, don’t read it.  
> In the meantime we thank all of you for your support!!!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1235nhy)

Regina wrapped herself in the black cape. The light wind filtering between the trees made her shiver despite the warm clothing. She hid behind a pillar while a guard walked by for the watch. As she was sure that the road was clear she ran towards the woods, without looking back. She stopped only when she was sure to be far enough.  
She took some moments to catch her breath, then started walking again until she found an old ruin covered with ivy, black in the moon light.  
«Where are you?» she shouted, looking around.  
Regina had to wait a little bit more. The Dark One was watching her rom behind a tree between the crumbling walls, her figure hidden in the night, a tiny, amused smirk on her face. After a few moments, though, she ran out of patience.  
She came out, watching with ravenous eyes the young queen.  
«If you yell like this, my dear, the king himself will hear you. And I doubt that’s what you desire, is it?» she inquired, her head slightly tilted.  
The young woman turned abruptly, a bit frightened, her heart looked like it was clobbering her ribs.  
«Who are you?» she asked staring at the stranger. «What are you doing here?»  
The Dark One smirked, showing pearl-white teeth.  
«What am I doing here?» she repeated slowly pacing towards her. «I’m here to teach you magic, of course.» she plowed on while she started moving around her, a shark. She slightly gesticulated with her hands while talking.  
Regina watched her every move.  
«I don’t know who you are… Where is Rumple?» she asked looking in her eyes, alarmed by her behavior, by her looks.  
Emma laughed, a low laughter, short, vibrant, as she walked behind her back.  
«You don’t have to worry about him anymore. Now you can rely on someone much more… capable.» she answered going back to face her. She stopped before her, studying her up to down, her hands interlaced behind her back. The short black, scaled leather jacket sparkled with the white full moon light. Her white hair seemed to shine in the night, like her skin.  
Regina could barely hold herself from stepping back.  
«Why ever should I trust you?» she asked, making a step towars her instead. Eyes on hers, she hardened her voice and stare, loading them with suspect. «If you hurt him you’ll hurt me too…»  
The Dark One’s eyes mirrored a tiny, amused smirk when the young woman came next to her.  
«And why should I?» she asked. «He was hurting you. He was using you.» she replied staring back at her, evidenlty amused even though a hint of tension permeated like a pungent odour on her pale and severe face, with high cheekbones.  
«How do you know that? And how do I know that you won’t use me instead?»  
Emma suddenly moved her face closer to hers and lowered her voice until it was just something more than a mere whisper.  
«I don’t need you. But you need me, my magic.» she suggested. Then she moved aside from her, and went back walking, never actually far from her.  
The young queen thought about it for a moment, sighed.  
«It’s true…» she had to admit. She gave her another suspicious look before she surrendered. «So will you teach me?» she asked with evident effort.  
The Dark One glanced at her, as if she was evaluating her.  
«You’ll have to give me something in return.»  
«Of course…» the youger woman replied, not surprised at all. She didn’t look that different from Rumplestiltskin. The hint of worry she felt from him vanished quickly, replaced by teh urge to know. «What do you want?» she inquired, trying not to make transpire the fear she was holding back since the new Dark One had made her appearance.  
The Dark One kept staring at her, in silence, for some minutes. The she rapidly approached her, slightly touching her body with her own. She titled her head to whisper in her ear: «Your firstborn.» she sentenced.  
Reginas’ body paralyzed.  
«My… But I don’t want a child… not from the king… you can’t ask me this!” she shouted, horrified.  
The Dark one turned her head to looke in her eyes from that poor distance. A smile cracked her pale face.  
«The fact that you’re his wife doesn’t mean you must be faithful to him.» she suggested in low voice, almost like if she was telling her a secret.  
Regina moved away from her.  
«I don’t love anyone… so I can’t give you what you want.»  
Emma laughed, and this time the sound echoed between the forest’s trees.  
«Agree, then: you’ve got nothing to loose.» she said fixing again her eyes on hers. They were light, blue or grey, maybe, but they looked black, and not because of the darkness surrounding them, but thanks to the one irradiating from the slender body of the woman.  
«If I don’t have children, you won’t get anything.» the queen hesitantly responded.  
The Dark One gave her an enigmatic smirk.  
A contract appeared in her right hand, a long scroll that unrolled for three spans. She handed her a red quill.  
Regina took the quill without moving her stare from her eyes. She thought about it for a few moments, then she signed the contract.  
The Dark One smiled, satisfied. She made the contract disappear and so the quill.  
«Excellent choice, my dear.» she commented.  
«Now… your turn. Teach me magic.»the brunette replied with a smile, as if, with that signature, she’d found confidence and bravery.  
Emma smiled at her, amused.  
«Show me what my inept predecessor taught you.»  
Regina took a deep breath and opened her hand. She closed her eyes, focusing to make a fireball appear. She had to try a couple of times before she succeded.  
The Dark One bursted into laughter shaking her head.  
«Pathetic! Is it really this that he taught you?» she mocked her laughing again.  
Regina lowered her gaze. The flame extinguished together with her confidence.  
«He said that I had to find the strenght in me, but he never said how…»  
Emma sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
«Moron. It’s not about strenght…» the woman explained stepping away from her. «…. It’s all about hate, anger. Emotion.»  
She turned and moved her right hand, where a grand fireball appeared. «You must want it, Regina. Power. That must be your aim. Vengeance is just a toy confronted to it. But power…» the fireball burnt up, lenlighting the Dar One’s eyes. «… is what you need. Snow White won’t pay until you’re powerful enough to make her suffer. Hate her, more than you do now. When you’re powerful enough, nothing will stop you. And that’s when you get what you deserve…»  
«But I want revenge! Because of her I’ve lost everything! I want her to suffer like I did… like Daniel did…» she eventually whispered while a lonely tear slid over her face.  
The Dark One materialized an inch from her and took her face in between her fingers, holding it. The younger woman froze up as the Dark One was before her. Her cold hands made her shiver.  
«This…» the woman whispered, her grey eyes open wide. In her left hand a small bottle appeared. She collected the queen’s tear with it, the she plugged it with a little cork moved by magic. She then held it between thumb and forefinger without letting go her face.  
«… this is your last tear.» she concluded before letting her go suddenly. The bottle disappeared in a black whirl of smoke.  
Regina blinked twice, disoriented.  
«What am I to do? I hate her more tha annyone else… but if I can’t do this…»  
Emma smirked.  
«You will, my dear. I saw it.» she replied giving her an ambiguous gaze.  
«Really?» A smile crossed Regina’s face. She focused again on her hand. On her hate, her rage. Revenge. A sudden heat made her snap her brown eyes open. She sneered seeing the flame in her hand. It was powerful, it crakled hot and dangerous. «I did it…» she whispered.  
The Dark One’s smile grew wider.  
«This is just the beginning, Regina.» she warned her without hiding the quiet satisfaction, though her eyes always revealed a sort of weightless sadness.  
«Yes…» Regina murmuredlifting her eyes on her, a smile on her face. «I want to learn everything…»  
Emma nodded, pleased.  
«Let’s begin with my name, shall we? For when you want to summon me.» she proposed smiling at her. She then made a bow to her, making her hand flutter in the air. «Emma.»  
«Emma…» the younger woman repeated. «It doesn’t sound scary…» she commented without thinking about it.  
The Dark One lifted her brows, silent.  
«Ehm.. but you do!» Regina added a moment later, slightly blushing.  
Emma gave her a skeptic look.  
«Blandishing me won’t get you anywhere. And it’s not about my intimidation skills you should worry about, but yours…» Her stare became darker but loaded, deep, almost… lusty. «… Your Majesty.»  
Regina shivered.  
«Yes, you’re right…» she said stepping back. «I must go now, or they’ll notice I’m gone…»  
Emma laughed shaking her head.  
«Kill them» she simply said while still smiling, staring at some undefined spot between the trees. Just after a few moments she turned to look at her again, the same amused smile on her face.  
Regina nodded, frightened, the she ran away towards the castle. She was about to go back in when the guards found her. They rudely grabbed her by her arms, despite her protests, and brought her to the king.  
Leopold looked at her confusedly.  
«What’s happening?» he questioned the guards, concerned.  
«The queen was outside the castle, Your Majesty.» one of them answered kneeling.  
«I… was just taking a walk!» the girl hurried to explain kneeling before the king.  
Leopold moved his stare on his wife.  
«In the middle of the night?» he asked suspicious.  
«I couldn’t sleep, Sire.»  
Leopold sighed.  
«Escort the queen to her chambers.» he commanded. «And make sure she doesn’t get out until dawn.»  
The brunette didn’t raise her eyes on him. She just let the guard walk her to her room, hoping that that was her only punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Leopold didn’t walk into her chamber that night. Until the day after, he didn’t meet his wife. Another presence disturbed the queen’s sleep.  
«Will you let them treat you this way? Like a slave?» the Dar One asked appearing beside the locked door of the room, illuminated only by the moon light. She loaded the last word with the disgust she felt, curling her thin lips painted in red.  
Regina gave a jump at the sound of her voice. Her eyes snapped open on her. Fortunately she was half-asleep, or her heart would explode.  
«Do you want to scare me to death?!» she exclaimed, annoyed by her sudden presence. She didn’t even know her and she already dared to come into her chamber without her permission. She wrapped herself in the sheets despite the night-gown didn’t let enything uncovered. «What should I do?» she asked sharply, nervous.  
The Dark One laughed quietly. She distanced from the wall and slowly walked towards her.  
«I already told you, Regina. If you wish to learn, you have to listen.»  
«Yes, I got it…» the brunette grumbled. «If you’re so poweful, do something yourself!»  
The Dark One stared at her like if she was an idiot.  
«What for? I’m not defending your honor forever, better, I won’t ever. If you want something, Regina, you’ve gotta take it.» she scolded her givinge her a steel glare.  
Regina stared back at her, anger in her eyes, that disappeared quickly though. She got out of bed and walked to the door. She closed her eyes, leaned her hand above the lock. It opened with a low rumor of gears.  
A smile came back on the pale Dark One’s face.   
«Exactly, my dear.» she murmured, a sparkle of admiration in her gaze.  
Regina didn’t loose time basking in gloat. Magic flowed dense and hot in her veins. She walked out of the room and headed to the king’s.  
Emma followed her.  
«Are you sure you’re ready for this?» she whispered in her ear.  
«He’s not touching me again. Ever.» the other woman said gloomly. She flung the door open with a wide motion of her arms and entered the king’s chambers. «Sire…» she woke him up impolitely.  
Leopold sat abruptly, took off guard by Regina’s entrance. He stared at her in confusion, his breath made quick and frantic by the sudden awakening.   
«Regina, what…? You’re supposed to be in your chamber…»   
The youg woman’s dark eyes met the king’s figure.  
«I know. But I’ve decided I won’t ever do as you wish…. Your Majesty.»  
The king frowned, confused.  
«What..?»  
Regina smirked. A fireball burnt in her right palm, illuminating a side of her face with menacing glares.  
«You’re never gonna hurt me again…» she whispered.  
The king opened wide his eyes.  
«Guards!» he shouted.  
With a motion Regina locked the door with a deadly thump.  
«None’s coming to save you… like none saved me from you.»  
The king goggled, unable to react.  
Regina let the fire extinguish and unleashed her power differently, pinning the king to the wall. A gesture, and her hand was sinking inside the man’s chest. She pulled it back, ripping out his hot and pulsing heart, brilliant and limpid in her hand.  
The Dark One appeared inside the room, next to them. She paralyzed Leopold, giving him a long stare while she talked to the young queen.   
«Makes you feel good, doesn’t it?» she asked, her voice soft, almost honeyed.  
Regina sneered staring at the king.  
«Yes. Finally he fears me.»  
Emma watched her for a long moment.  
«Killing him wouldn’t be wise.» she murmured.   
«Why shouldn’t I? He… used me…» Regina answered with anger, her eyes watered by the last word, ripped from her pink lips.  
Emma kept staring at her. Something passed in her eyes, the shadow of an emotion.   
«He’s more useful alive. As the king, in your hands. A puppet. You’ll just have to talk to his heart.» she explained, her voice flat.  
Regina eyed the heart in her hands and squeezed it a little, a smile on her face. She looked at the king.  
«You shall do as I say.»  
With a wave of her hand the Dark One freed Leopold from his invisible prison. The king nodded towarss the queen, and stayed silent, a blank expression on his face.  
Emma kept her eyes on her. An impalpable veil of sadness layed on her face.  
«From now on I will choose everything.» the young woman plowed on.   
Emma summoned a little black whirl that made a chest appear, not very large, just a bit larger than her hand but precious, the wood finely engraved and decorated by the metallic hinges. She handed it to the queen, who put Leopold’s heart in it.   
Emma secretly sighed.   
«Now that you really are this kingdom’s queen… what are you up to?» she aked her. There was something weird in her tone, like a burden.  
«I don’t know…» the girl anwered sincerely, barely noticing it, her mind busy looking for an answer to the Dark One’s question. «In the meantime, I will make Snow’s life a living hell.» she sneered.  
«The Dark One’s eyelids contracted slightly.  
«You won’t kill her?» she asked, tensed.  
Regina shook her head.  
«No. It would be too easy and she wouldn’t suffer enough.»  
The woman’s shoulder relaxed a bit. She started walking around the room, looking at Leopold as if the man was hiding something from her.   
«So what do you want to do to her?» Another question, her voice lit by the curiosity.  
Regina turned her back to Leopold and walked out of the room while she was talking.  
«I will make her loose her father’s love. That girl will loose everything she loves… like I did because of her.»  
Her laughter steeped the room, left empty by the Dark One’s vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sooooo sorry for the very long delay! There are no excuses, we just hope you'll enjoy the next chapters. :*

Three years later

Regina checked hersefl in the mirror, smiling. The long, black dress highlighted her curves.  
«Did you find her?» she questioned a guard who just walked in, without even giving him the time to bow.  
«No, Your Majesty…» the man answered, frightened.  
Regina slowly turned to glare at him, her face contorted in rage.  
«You’re usless idiots!» she shouted. «You can’t find a girl!» In a moment, she was before the guard. Her right hand digged inside his chest. She ripped his heart out and crushed it between her fingers. She turned her back to the body falling flaccid to the ground and her stare pierced the mirror.  
«I shall find you, Snow, and I’ll kill you.» she whispered, angered.  
Emma entered the room with nonchalance. She stepped over the body of the guard, eyes on Regina.  
«Bad day?» she asked her with indifference.  
«Horrible… I’m surrounded by idiots.» the other woman replied clenching her fists.  
The Dark One let out a laughter. She walked through the perimeter of the room, reaching the large balcony overlooking the kingdom. She gazed at the horizon for a few moments before facing the queen, the long black cape adorned with feathers of the same color swishing behind her at every motion.  
«I’ve got some important news for you.» she said looking in her eyes.  
Regina barely gave her an annoyed glance.  
«If it’s not about Snow, I don’t care.» she said. She looked to think twice about it though, because she turned and walked to her, pointing a red-polished nail at her. «You should be helping me, instead… you’re useless like anyone else!» she shouted.  
The Dark One was barely able to hold herself from rolling her eyes.  
«It is about Snow, Regina. Or I wouldn’t be here enduring your peevishness.» she snorted.  
«Then talk, instead of wasting my precious time.» the other woman replied, nervous.  
Emma hid a smile shaking her head.  
«Still the same…» she chortled. «Well, I have a new weapon you can use against her. One she can’t defend from.» she said, a mysterious sneer on her pale face chipped by a glitter like of scales.  
The brunette’s face lit.  
«Really? What is it?» she questioned with growing interest.  
The Dark One’s smile grew wider. It was quite fascinating how fluid and intense emotions followed one another in Regina.  
«True Love.» she announced, foreseeing the brunette’s reaction.  
«Love is weakness…» she replied indeed, annoyed.  
Emma stifled a sigh.  
«Indeed.» she said giving her a smart smirk.  
«Did she fall in love?» the queen asked, a new sparkle in her eyes.  
«Not yet.» she answered turning her back to her and making a few steps to the center of the room. «But she soon will. And you’ll let her. You’re letting her live, love, marry…»  
«What?!» the woman stopped her. «Are you out of your mind? Why should I?» she shouted, outraged, like if she just slapped her.  
Emma ilted her head for a moment while walking.  
«I didn’t say you must stop tormenting her in the meantime. But it’s important that she and the prince fall in love, taste happiness…» A brief pause gave her the time to look back into the abysses that the queen’s eyes were. «… because, when you’ll take ita way from them, they’ll suffer unspeakably, and only then you’ll get your revenge, Regina.»  
«Yes… She’ll suffer terribly when I kill her prince before her eyes!» the brunette agreed laughing.  
Emma shook her head though, serious.  
«No. I’ve got something worse in mind for her.» she objected gloomily.  
«What could be worse?» Regina retorted, confused.  
«A curse.» The Dark One approached her, stopping less than a step away. «The dark curse.»  
The queen’s forehead wrinkled.  
«The dark curse?» she asked «What is it?»  
There was a sparkle of emotion in the unfathomable Dark One’s eyes.  
«The worst of all curses. I can create it, but I can’t cast it.» she said, her voice lower, almost like if she was telling her a secret, or struggled to do it.  
«Why is that?» the brunette asked with suspect.  
The Dark One brought her face closer to hers, and whispered in her ear.  
«Because I should sacrifice the thing I love most.»  
Regina slightly trembled at that contact.  
«And the Dark One doesn’t love anyone, of course…»  
Emma slightly turned her head to look in her eyes as she aswered.  
«Of course.» she said, her lips tensed in a thin red line.  
«I don’t love anyone. The only person I loved died.»  
Emma narrowed her eyes. She touched her eralobe with her lips as she talked.  
she whispered before distancing from her. Regina’s stare followed her.  
«If you knwo everything why don’t you tell me who am I supposed to sacrifice?» she asked angrily.  
The Dark One’s face changed. There was sadness in her eyes, and this time it was evident, as an apology.  
«I think you know it, Regina.»  
«I don’t have anyone.» the brunette repeated.  
The woman clenched her jaw, nervous.  
«A wise person once told me: there’s a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it.» she softly said, delicate. Regina let out a light snort and looked away. Emma stayed silent for a couple of minutes.  
«It’s the only way.» she said after a while. «I can assure you you will destroy their lives. You will divide them, and you’ll be there enjoying their defeat every single day. Moreover, you’ll take away from them the most important thing in their life…>  
Regina thought about it for a moment. There was something similaar to desperation in her eyes.  
«I should kill the person I love most…> she whispered.  
«Yes…» the Dark One answered, her voice a bit hoarse, for some reasons. She looked in her eyes. «But you’ll take their daughter away from them.»  
Regina opened wide her eyes at that revelation.  
«That would destroy her…» she smiled as if emma, with her words, had erased any trace of pain from her. Emma gazed down as she nodded.  
«Yes…» she murmured.  
«I’ll do it… I’ll take her daughter before she can hold her in her arms…»  
The Dark One nodded again, but didn’t say a word.  
«What do I have to do?» the queen asked, impatient. Emma had to take in a deep breath. She turned her back to Regina and secretly dried her tears.  
«It’s too soon. Keep sending your guards looking for Snow. The rest will happen.»  
«Will it happen soon? I can’t wait anymore!»  
Emma turned and looked her in the eyes, a hard stare in her eyes.  
«Patience, Regina. Revenge is slow, but inevitable. One year after their wedding you’ll have it, I swear.»  
«One year? I’ve already waited five! I went through hell because of that girl!» the brunette almost scremed. «I…»she was about to go on, but she held herself, with an evident effort, after the warning look the Dark One gave her. She tried to calm down. «One year… I won’t wait a second more.» she finally granted. The Dark One nodded solemnly.  
«This way, or nothing. If you will not do as I said, Snow will defeat you. I saw it.» she said gloomily.  
Regina clenched her jaw, the vein in her forehead was pulsing.  
«She can’t win… she’s already taken too much.»  
«Then do as I said.» the Dark One replied, almost with anger, her power saturating the air creating something similar to little electrostatic charges. Regina sighed.  
«Alright. Now leave me alone.»  
The Dark One pressed together her thin lips.  
«I’m not the dog in your mirror, Regina. I don’t take orders from you.» she retorted.  
«No, indeed: you’re only using me for your purposes.»  
Emma jumped on her. She grasped her face, holding with her innatural streght the girl’s jaw.  
«Don’t you ever dare to say that anymore.» she hissed, pure anger in her wet eyes. «I could let Snow catch you, let her keep you imprisoned forever. I’m giving you the knowledge of dark magic. I’m expecting at least a little bit of gratitude from you.»  
Regina stayed still, looking in her eyes.  
«You wouldn’t have thought me anything if I wasn’t useful for you… Why do you want me to cast the dark curse? What will you get in return?» she asked.  
The Dark One tightened her grasp.

«I’ll have back what I lost.» she answered with an angry whisper. She suddenly let her go then, and stepped back. Regina gave her a victorious smile, but full of anger.  
«I was right then… You need me.» she said. «Fear not, I shall do it anyway.»  
Emma gave her a strange look.  
«Yes, I need you.» she commented. She seemed to get back her self-control then. «Of course you will.» she said, lack of emotions in her voice. «I must go now, teh dark curse won’t make itself, it will take years. I can’t waste any time.»  
Regina didn’t answer her, but kept staring at her with a mix of anger and delusion.  
«What?» the Dark One barked, nervous. «You use me, I use you. It doesn’t look unfair to me.»  
«Shouldn’t you go? You’ve got stuff to do…» the brunette commented turning her back to her. The Dark One frowned, confused by her behaviour. She disappeared with an angry gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later

 

Suddenly, Emma appeared inside Regina’s room from a dense and swirling black and golden smoke.  
«It’s time.» she announced, gloomy.  
Regina, who was serenely sleeping, sat up abruptly and glowered at her. She hated her behavior.  
«Is that any way to come into my room?!»   
«She’s having the baby.» Emma simply said. Her gaze wandered over the queen’s body then, a slight trace of melancholy in her eyes.  
Regina smiled getting up, a black nightgown that barely covered her body from her stare.   
«The time has come.» she said, excited, impatient.   
The Dark One nodded looking back in her eyes.   
«Gather the sorcerers.» she said before vanishing.

 

Emma materialized inside the Charmings’ castle. She made herself invisible, and watched her father fight against the Black Knights with the baby in his arms. With quiet pain she watched him fall, wounded almost to death, after putting her in the magic closet. She stared at its empty cavity when the knights opened it just to find out that the baby was missing. She imagined her appearing in the forest with August.   
With her heart broken, and happy at the same time, she turned hearing other rumors. Her mother came in, desperate seeing her dying husband. Regina, furious, was looking for the child, uslessly. But the curse was swallowing everything: she had won anyway.   
A moment before that the dark magic could enwrap her, Emma took the dagger and plunged it into her own chest.

 

White. It was her first thought. There was nothing above her. She moved, and suddenly her body had a weight, a shape.   
Columns, white. It wasn’t true that there was nothing there. Emma turned to look at them, she felt her hair tickle her cheek. She stared at it. Blonde, long, slightly curly. She touched it, she hadn’t done it for a long time.   
«You’re not supposed to be here, Saviour.»  
The woman leapt up, frightened. The man who was standing still behind her, dressed in a long white tunic with a belt on his waist, was smiling at her benevolently.  
«Who are you?» she asked, her forehead frowned for the confusion. «Where am I?»  
The man’s smile widened a bit.   
«Zeus.» he just said.   
Emma goggled. She relaxed a bit however, even if a painful awareness covered her. She gazed down, her eyes wet.  
«I’m…»  
«Dead, yes. But you shouldn’t.»  
The Savior went back staring at him.   
«I had to. I had to save her.» she said in a desperate whisper. The god gave her a glance full of compassion.  
«And sacrifice yourself?»  
Emma nodded and gazed back down.  
«Yes.» she whispered. «I was born again, how could I be… double?» she asked, lost, and looked back in his blue eyes.  
Zeus smiled at her again.  
«Let me take care of this. Sure, yours was a risky act, to say the least. But I can’t fight destiny, Emma. Not even I can.»  
Emma barely had the time to give him a confused stare before that everything disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Storybrooke, now.

 

Emma appeared in the middle of the crossroad, before the clock tower. She looked at herself in the gloomy light of the moon, now and then coveder by some black clouds. The black snake leather jacket didn’t disappear. She sighed, feeling her own power fill the air like poison. The sword was heavy in her right hand, like it was many, many years before.   
The black cape stayed mid-air for a moment in front of her, then fell down and disappeared like if the ground had swallowed it.   
Her mother, Hook, her father, Henry, they were all staring at her with their eyes open wide.   
Suddenly, Regina opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around.  
«Emma…» she soflty said. She stared at the blonde in black. Her eyes widened. «You’re… the Dark One again…» she said, standing up. The memories were bundling up in her mind, chaotic.  
Her voice. Emma turned and saw her. She covered her face with her hands, the sword falling on the ground with a metallic toll, and fell sitting on the asphalt, crying. She did it.   
«Mom?!»   
Henry got close to her but her stopped, uncertain wether to stop or go further to join Regina.   
«What the hell happened?» the brunette asked, feeling dizzy.   
Emma dried her tears, but they kept running all over her face anyway, and looked at her. She then turned and gazed at her son, and her parents. Her father, most of all.   
«I’m sorry…» she told him. He stared at her, disoriented, so she looked at Regina once again. Finally, after all those years, she stopped hiding her feelings.   
«So many things…» she murmured answering her question.   
«What happened to you? Why… How did you become the Dark One again?» Regina asked standing up and moving a few steps towards her. She was still feeling dizzy. Emma instinctively held her up with magica as, phisically, she could have never done it in time, not even by materializing next to her. She had grown so used to magic by now…  
«It’s a long story…» she said, vaguely saddened. She felt exhausted.   
«Emma… what have you done? Tell me what you’ve done…» Regina said coming closer to her, more and more confused.  
The Savior, the Dark One, she looked her in the eyes.   
«What I had to.» she replied. She felt exposed under her stare, so different form the queen’s. She perceived her own look trough her, and she gazed down, looking for a hiding. «Don’t think about it, it’s all right now.»  
«What have you done?» she repeated almost screaming, invading her personal space. «Look me in the eyes and answer me!»  
Emma gazed up at her as she was still sitting on the ground.   
«What happened, Em’?» Mary Margaret urged. Emma gave her a look, then to her son.   
«You don’t remember, do you?» she asked. Everyone gave her confused looks.  
«What are you talking about?» David inquired.   
«The last thing I remember is you fighting against… whatever was under that cape.» Henry explained. Emma stretched a hand to hold his and smiled.   
«Yes…» She looked at Regina, a moved smile on her pale face. «… You saved my life, and I’ve saved yours.» she explained.   
«What? I haven’t done anything… what the hell are you talking about? You were fighting against that… creature…» she anwered trying to reember, but her mind was in chaos. Emma sighed.   
«Can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m exhausted…»  
«You…. Were the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest… But it’s impossible, you weren’t even born….» Regina murmured. She felt dizzy again.  
Snow and David goggled.   
«What?» they asked together. Emma gave them an apologetic stare.   
«Yeah, well…» she faced Regina again. «… really, it’s complicated. Can’t I just explain you everything tomorrow? To all of you.» she added a moment later, looking back at her parents. Hook stepped in.   
«Emma, what the hell is happening?»  
Regina noted her tired look.   
«Yeah, I guess tomorrow will be just fine….» She gave her one last look before holding her son in her arms. «Let’s go back home, Henry.»  
Emma stood up, accepting Killian’s help to do it.  
«Will you tell me what’s happening?» the pirate asked again.  
Emma sighed and moved her stare from Henry to him.  
«Killian, please…»  
«No, Emma!» he shouted. «The last time you became the Dark One, I became one too, and we both ended up in the Underworld!»  
«Killian…»  
«… Now tell us what happened! You can’t really think we would just go to sleep as if nothing happened!»  
«Are you deaf, pirate?» Regina cut in, contemptuous and angry. Emma looked at her and saw a sparkle in her eyes. She smirked. «Whatever happened it can wait one night. There are no demons, wizards or anything that wants us dead, so let’s go home. We’ll have our answers tomorrow.»  
Killian pointed at her with his hook.  
«You stay out of this.» he threatened, looking then at Emma. David grabbed his hook and ripped it from his arm.  
«Enough.» he stated.  
Hook turned to face him.   
«Can’t I even ask her one question?»   
«You can, but she’s already told us she will explain everything tomorrow. Should be enough.»  
The two of them glared at each other for some minutes, then Hook gave in. He took back his hook and stepped away.   
Emma glanced at Regina, then at her father.   
«Thank you.» she said to both of them.  
Regina gave her a tiny smile.   
«Tomorrow.» she repeated, wrapping then Henry in her arms. «Let’s go.» she said, giving Emma one last glance. She headed home with her son.   
Emma watched them go with a smile on her face.  
Mary Margaret leaned an arm on her shoulders.   
«You can sleep at ours, if you want. There’s always a room for you, you know it. »   
Emma smiled at them, grateful for their love. She nodded.   
The three of them walked together to the apartment number three, Emma in the middle, hugged by her parents.


End file.
